Cantarella
by Saitohimea
Summary: *ONESHOT* Based off the Vocaloid song "Cantarella". Tomoe wants Nanami but leaves no trace of his burning affections until he plans a trap in Nanami's love-struck heart with a little help from a yokai drug called Cantarella. Semi-Dark Fic, Implied Lemon, NanaTomo


**(A/N: I do not own the song (**_**Cantarella Kurousa P (music, lyrics) exray,**__**テラダ**__**,**__**ベア**__**,**__**SYURI999, **__**吹雪**__**, **__**うむ＠**__**lilium, kiri (illust) **_**and the lyrics are from the Kagamine Len and ****Rin PROJET DIVA Version (except for few of lines) :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_As we gaze into each other's eyes in a closed off world._**

They stared at each other, utterly captivated by each other's appearance, oblivious to the world surrounding them.

**_Even if I pretend to be oblivious, it feels like I'm being intoxicated._**

His eyes darkened with an unknown intent behind them, she noted, as she stared directly into their amethyst depths.

_**Hiding my burning heart, I close the distance between us.**_

He casually stepped forward, and she watched as his form drew nearer to her being. She didn't see him bury the burning fire that had momentarily appeared in his gaze.

_**So when I feel your breath, my mind goes numb.**_

He walked by her, his breath lightly fanning the right side of her neck as he passed by, causing her mind to freeze and make her shiver instinctively.

_**I set a trap in an ordinary, love-struck heart, not leaving behind a trace in even the smallest of gaps.**_

He knew exactly what he did to her as he passed and smirked as he went down the hallway. She stared dumbstruck at the place place had been, her face a dark scarlet hue.

_Mission accomplished,_ he thought to himself as he strode gracefully through the shrine.

_**Thinking them empty words, you let your guard down.**_

He had invited her to have tea with him in the living room later that day, which she had regarded as strange but brushed the feeling off. When she had arrived, there were two steaming cups of tea on the the table. They were the only one's present in the room.

_**If you had known the powerful drug that only I could resist...**_

He had placed two cups of tea on the table in the living room only a few minutes prior to their meeting. He knew that she wouldn't object to his offer when he would ask it, and smirked triumphantly. He then pulled out a small glass vial with a cork stopper from his sleeve and inspected it. "_Cantarella_" it said in fancy Kanji. He smirk grew wider. It was a dark, rustic brown with a small, thin metal chain attached to the stopper that was wrapped around the vial and reminded him of dried blood as he continued to inspect it. Popping the stopper out of the vial, he poured one small drop of a clear fluid into one of the cups of tea. His smirk turned into a full devious smile.

_It begins**.**_

_**It's pointless to run from this rusty chain, just like fighting against the passing of time.**_

They were bound to each other, and he knew it well. She wasn't going to go anywhere, and nothing would change that.

_Nothing _would.

_**As if getting tangled up in a dense thicket, I'm getting assaulted by the smell of our mixing sweat.**_

They had sat across from each other, holding their cups of tea. She thanked him with one of her bright, innocent smiles before taking a sip. The effect was almost instantaneous, and she immediately fainted. He had caught her before her precious head had hit the wooden floor, and he now stared at her beautiful unconscious form that was currently in his arms. She was slightly pale and clammy, and even he felt a little damp, but unlike her, it was from exhilaration. He took a deep breath and groaned at the powerful scent of their sweat mixing.

He carefully picked her up and took her to his room. Opening the wooden door, he easily and gracefully stepped down into his room, locking the door before laying her fragile frame on his futon. He stared at her and reminisced.

He remembered when he had taken her to Himemiko's banquet on the night of the full moon when the algae lit up in her swamp; how beautiful his goddess had looked... He remembered when he had saved her from that damn snake and embraced her tightly. He remembered their "date" in the ferris wheel, how he told her to "always smile".

He stared at her sleeping body, his gaze clouded as he leaned over her, his arms at the side of her head.

Her innocent smile... telling her cute, drunken form that he liked her, asking her childhood self to marry him, finally kissing her soft, tender lips after she had saved his life, not as her shinshi, but as her lover... _Her Innocent smile!_ It kept flashing to the forefront of his mind, and the mask like covering that had blanketed his mind cracked.

How far he had fallen! He had drugged the girl, no, the young woman that he loved. The innocent maiden that was always so strong, gentle, kind. The tochigami of Mikage-sha, and his lady and mistresses.

_**I set a trap in an ordinary love-struck heart.**_

_**If you look in in the tiny crack...**_

A lone tear slid down pale cheeks. What had he done?! He had betrayed her in the most vile of ways... He raised his shaking hands to his face and stared at them. No matter how many times his hands were purified, the traces of his past deeds still lingered. He saw that now, that he was still the wild yokai kitsune that he had always been. He hadn't changed, not completely.

_**"Come capture me."**_

His eyes had snapped to her now open ones, shocked.

_The drug must have worn off...!_

She now knew what monster he had become. How monstrous a being he was. She was never going to look at him the same way again, never trust him. At least, that's what he had thought. What had shocked him wasn't the fact that she was awake, rather, the fact that she had stared at him with her lovely, innocent eyes and a warm smile on her face as she said those words.

"Your eyes..." His voice was was hoarse and had cracked slightly.

She knew what he had almost done to her, but still she had accepted him for who and what he was. She didn't judge him...and she still had that same bright innocence that she held, and that unwavering look of love in her eyes... She still accepted him for who and what he was, and for what he had almost become.

She smiled even wider, and it dazzled him. His heart burst in his chest, and his eyes held remorse. She pulled his head down to hers and pressed their lips together. He was momentarily surprised before he reciprocated, kissing her back with a furious passion.

_**As if getting tangled up in a dense thicket, you're getting assaulted by the smell of our mixing sweat from our joined bodies.**_

They clung to each other for dear life as their end approached simultaneously. Exhausted, Tomoe collapsed besides Nanami who had after a minute, buried her face in his unclothed chest, before she let out a groan. He blinked down at her languidly before realization set in as to what she was groaning at. He gave her a large smile as he looked down on her tired form and gave her one last kiss before she whispered in his ear. His eyes widened before they gave a look of pure happiness and he whispered back to her before finally falling asleep.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(A/N: And that is it! I am so proud of this fic! Like it's so somewhat dark but at the same time...! And it may be mostly action based and ****only two spoken lines but I still absolutely love it! Anyways, **_**review, review, review**_**! I love hearing from you guys and it's also good motivation. Until my next KH fic!**


End file.
